1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fabric repairing devices, and more particularly, to devices for use in repairing a damaged area of a fabric with a patch taken from fabric which is the same as the damaged fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to repair a damaged garment by first punching a hole in the fabric at the damaged site of sufficient size to include all of the damaged area, and to then punch out a patch identical in size and shape to such hole for use in making the repair from fabric which is the same as the damaged fabric. The patch is preferably obtained from an unnoticeable part of the damaged garment to assure a match at the damaged site. A support pad impregnated with a thermoplastic adhesive is placed under the hole, and the patch is placed in the hole, after which heat is momentarily applied to the patch to melt the thermoplastic adhesive and cause it to flow into the interstices of adjacent portions of the garment and patch to complete the repair. The apparatus used in repairing a garment as described has consisted of a hole punching or cutting device and a heated pressing iron as separate pieces of equipment such as described for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,047,300 and 3,513,048, respectively.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a compact, convenient-to-use assembly of interacting parts capable of performing in an improved manner the aforementioned hole punching or cutting, heating and pressing functions during the repair of a garment as described.
Various, more specific objectives of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.